


Void's Mark

by RogaZora



Series: Survivor of the Void [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, The Orokin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogaZora/pseuds/RogaZora
Summary: An Operator's mussing on the days before the Old War, the fall of the Orokin and the Void's little 'gifts'.The Tenno were more observant than the Orokin gave them credit for, they had had to be in order to survive.(Summary makes it sound so better. This is just my operator's thoughts on what they can remember of their treatment by the Empire put to text. )





	Void's Mark

The veins and marked tissue snaked its way in different shapes, each a different colour, all in varying parts of our bodies. Some wore them with pride- proof of our strength, our survival- while others recoiled at their own reflections. All those years of conditioning, of gilded words about the beauty of symmetry and perfection taking their toll, repeated so often that even the common folk started to believe them. Live by them. In a way, we still do.

 

It did not matter that we were children. Nor that we had survived the closest thing to Hell humans could ever come across in this cosmos. We were _flawed_.  
But we were useful, the ones that would save them. And ultimately be their downfall. 

 

Though, until that fateful day came to pass, we stood watch and listened- always listened- to their whispers followed by disgusted glances, their flowered words masking their true thoughts. I did not think any one of us believed a word they said, but indoctrination is still possible, _despite_ the bonds we forged in that place fighting our own blood. Suppose Stalker proved me wrong, if the wild guesses regarding his true nature, spoken across encrypted Tenno frequencies, were to be true.

 

Regardless, we did not trust them and they despised us. 

 

Still. 

 

We needed each other. They gave us our greatest weapons and in turn, we saved them from the horrors they had created. And when it was over we remained, though as nothing more than errand boys, resistance silencers and gussied up guard dogs. _Status symbols_. To all but one of them. 

There is no doubt in my mind she loved us. Even after what we’d done, she cared for us as our mothers once did. And they destroyed her for it. They removed any chance of knowing whether she would have still loved us- loved _me_ -if she knew how truly flawed our minds had become. She was gone and there was no way to find out anymore. Sound, rage, fear, cold, touch and a myriad of other stressors- the frames muted them and gave them direction. Our pain made manifest. The Void does not leave the mind unscathed after all, no matter how in control you **think** you are.

 

So we destroyed them with the very weapons _they_ gave us. 

 

And we were called the betrayers. 

 

And we slept.

**Author's Note:**

> If the operator's thoughts (or sentences) seem fragmented, it's on purpose. The reason for it will be expanded upon in another fic in the series (if i ever get around to writing it)


End file.
